


magnus\alec -- ♦Take a bite of my heart tonight ♦[Malec +18]

by mangobango2



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Passion, Romance, Sex, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2





	magnus\alec -- ♦Take a bite of my heart tonight ♦[Malec +18]




End file.
